


Blade in the Dark

by Avendia



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avendia/pseuds/Avendia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet because Thanatos is sent in undercover to find the thieves clans weaknesses and help kill them all. He and Asha are sent on a mission together where he is captured and poisoned and she blows the whole thing to save his life. She discovered the tattoo that makes him as an assassin and realizes someone wants the thieves dead. Dispite this she keeps him alive and hides his secret from everyone. Asha then avoids him, which is not like her at all, to give herself time to think about how to approach him. She knows she's fallen for the stoic half-orc but fears he will reject her. Thanatos has also fallen for her but since he thinks himself a monster he want approach her about how he feels. This summary will eventually become a full part of the story I just don't have it finished yet. </p><p>Now if you managed to read all of this you get a gold star. If not we'll you are going to be a bit lost I fear. ENJOY!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This story had a different name originally when I posted it elsewhere called Life and Death. I'm not particularly fond of that title and have since renamed it.
> 
> The two characters are a couple PC's I rolled up for the new Pathfinder adventure my husband is creating. Both have epically awesome stats and I am running both since our group consists of hubby who is the GM, my dad, one of our friends and me. Seriously not enough people for a good team so I volunteered to run two characters. 
> 
> Thanatos is a 7ft tall male half-orc who was sold into slavery as a child and bought by a clan of assassins to be trained as one of them. His skin is a dark gray-green he is bald and has yellow eyes. He is very dark and believes himself a monster. Life holds no value to him until he meets Asha. The name Thanatos means death in I think it was greek.
> 
> Asha is a female half elf. She stands at 5ft 10in tall (yes half elves are taller then humans) has pale blond hair, violet eyes and as I state in the story is sex incarnate. But dispite her looks she's still a virgin. She is also trapped into the life as a theif. Asha has a love of life that no one understands. She is bubbly and always happy even knowing she is an outsider. After witnessing the death of her mother she decided life is too short to be depressed. And the name Asha means life in Swhili.

Thanatos punched the tree he was next to. Asha wasn’t here when he was sure she would be. This was her training spot but she was mysteriously absence. The little half elf had been avoiding him for the last couple weeks. He was sure he knew why too. She must have seen his assassin tattoo when she saved his life on their joint mission. He had been poisoned and she saved him. The stupid girl. The clan leader had been furious but not as furious as he Thanatos was over her daring to touch him. And now he was positive she knew. He sighed. How could she not know? She had stitched all his injuries and the damned tattoo was right next to one. She would have to die before she told, if she hadn’t already. He would have to interrogate her and kill her but it would all need to look like an accident, he couldn’t blow his cover if she hadn’t already. She would be bathing tonight he knew she wouldn’t miss that. No the half elf loved to be clean. Or at least that was what she said. But Thanatos had heard the rumors that she liked to meet lovers down near the hot springs. That was what many a man around camp bragged about. And with a body like hers how could she not want the attention?

Asha was a flirty little vixen with her pale blond hair that always seemed to be seductively tousled, those large violet eyes and tight fitting cloths that showed off her slim waist, wide hips and full breasts gifted to her by her human mother. But she still had the grace of her elven father’s blood. She had only just reached womanhood and already she was sex incarnate. Thanatos could feel his body react to the thought of hers. He would have to control himself tonight while questioning her he couldn’t leave any evidence of himself behind. And if he took her there would be no denying he was the one who killed her, not as marked up as she would be. Assassins were not known to be gentle lovers even with each other and him being a half-orc made him all the more brutal especially in bed. He gave his head a shake to clear it and went to gather what he would need for tonight.

 

Thanatos watched Asha leave for the hot springs before he quietly slipped from his tent to follow. In the morning it would look as if he had never left taking all suspicion off of him and hopefully placing it one of her many lovers. He could feel regret forming in his mind over what he had to do. She was so happy and the world would truly be a darker place with her gone but it had to be done. He clenched his jaw forcing himself to continue through the forest to the hot springs pools where his target would already be bathing. He had to think of her like a target. She wasn’t Asha anymore she couldn’t be not if he wanted to finish this. It pained him to k  
now those beautiful eyes of hers would be filled with pain and fear instead of the delight and happiness that always showed on seeing him. Soon they wouldn’t be filled with anything. Just another target dead. He didn’t bring much with him besides some spare cloths encase some trace of what he did was on the ones he wore now. He would have to let his bare hands do the killing tonight.

She was already playing in the water laughing and humming when he arrived. She could take the simplest of activities like bathing and make it a game. And the steam combined with the water clinging to her skin made her look beautifully innocent. Thanatos resolve wavered but he fought it. She was a danger to his mission and himself. And it was either die now when he could be somewhat merciful or die later at the hands of one of his brothers. And with her body they would make her beg after raping and torturing her until they became bored. No this was a kinder end by far. Thanatos stripped to his loincloth not wanting to have any more wet cloths then needed around come morning. Silent as a shadow he slipped into the water and approached the giggling half elf from behind. She never knew he was there until he had her, one hand over her mouth to stop her scream the other in her hair to hold her still as they both went under the water.

He held the struggling body tight to his and didn’t resurface until she weakened. Thanatos quickly flipped her around and shoved her back against a rock tightly pinning her and keeping her mouth covered. He couldn’t look into her eyes yet, not knowing the fear would be there. He knew she had only just recovered from the beating he had given her the one time she surprised him. No matter how much he tried to think of her as just another target he couldn’t stop her name from floating to the front of his thought.

“You saw my tattoo didn’t you.” He hissed in his low gravelly voice. She nodded weakly against his hand sucking in as much air as she could through her nose. “Tell me who all you have told and I will end this quickly. Lie and I’ll bring you more pain then you have ever imaged could exist.” He released her mouth but kept his hand close encase she tried to call for help.

“No one Thanatos. I swear,” her breaths came in gasps after being forced under the water. Asha knew she should be afraid but she wasn’t. Not any more. Not after taking care of him. She knew where her feelings lay now. She also knew she should have told someone but she feared what would happen to Thanatos if she did. The risk to her life was worth it and if she was to die she would rather it be at his hands than any other. She now knew someone wanted the clan dead and if Thanatos died they would only send someone else. At least this way she wouldn’t die like her mother.

“Foolish girl. You could have saved yourself. But now your life is forfeit to me. You’re going to die tonight and all because you saved my life even after seeing the tattoo.” He struggled to keep his voice from breaking. He clenched his jaw again and forced himself to look into her eyes for the last time. He needed to see the fear so he could finish this. He needed to see that she thought him the monster he knew he was. But that wasn’t there.

“I’m not afraid of you Thanatos,” her voice was soft. Her eyes full of understanding.

Why hadn’t he covered her mouth again? That sentence nearly broke him. His grip on her hair loosened but she didn’t flee. Why didn’t she run? Scream? Do anything to get away? Thanatos closed his eyes and leaned his head on the rock he pressed her against. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill this little half elf in front of him. He was a fool.

Asha watched the battle he fought express its self on his face. The pain the indecision the acceptance of his choice. She was sure she was going to die a moment ago but now he was frozen standing over her. She tentatively reached up and laid her small hand on his cheek. He jumped slightly but didn’t pull her hand away but he did open his eyes. Yellow meeting violet. Asha bit her lower lip in nervousness but she wanted to kiss him. Sure he wasn’t the “normal” type of attractive but something about him just called to her. And this might be her only chance. She wouldn’t miss out on her first kiss just because she was nervous. Her other hand moved to his shoulder and she pulled herself up bringing her face close to his. And before she could rethink her actions and lose her nerve she closed her eyes and kissed him softly shivering at the feeling of one of his sharp tusks brushing against the side of her lips.

The half-orc stood frozen in place his eyes wide. She was kissing him. Asha was kissing him. Her lips were soft almost uncertain of her actions. The innocence she displayed and the trust finally broke the very last of his resolve. He couldn’t kill her, not now not ever. With that thought he gripped her hair again but this time it was to deepen the kiss. His other hand slid down her body to cup her bottom and lift her higher. He felt her shiver in excitement and pressed her back into the rock grinding against her.

Asha could feel her body reacting to Thanatos and she knew what he wanted. To say she was nervous wouldn’t be a lie but she wanted him. She wasn’t naïve she knew what sex was she even knew the rumors around the camp about herself. But none of that was true. Sure she had accidentally came across more then one couple in the woods while out walking but none of what was said about her having many lovers was true, she was still innocent.

“I am not a gentle lover Asha,” Thanatos broke the kiss and whispered into her ear. “It is not my nature so if you want gentle tell me to stop now while I can still walk away.” His breathing was harsh as he struggled to control his desire to rip his loincloth off and take her against the rock. The half elf kissed his neck pressing into him silently encouraging him on. All control snapped inside him as he tore the fabric from his body before capturing her lips again in a demanding kiss.

Thanatos repositioned them so that his member was just teasing her folds. The way he held her demanded submission and she freely gave it. He gripped her hip and drove into her tight body. She was tighter than he expected but he didn’t stop to let her adjust he needed her badly. He barely noticed her scream that was swallowed by kids lips. He thrust hard finally braking the kiss to bite at her throat and collarbone leaving dark purple marks on her pale flesh. He was so caught up in the feeling of her that he didn’t notice her moans were of pain not pleasure nor did he see the tears or hear her sobs. 

She had never imagined the first time could hurt so badly but Asha refused to ask Thanatos to stop. This was him and she knew she couldn’t change him nor would she want to. So she held on to him sobbing but taking comfort in being close to him. She felt him speeding up and knew his end was near she just needed to last a bit longer.

Thanatos growled as he came spilling his seed deep inside his Asha. He couldn’t let her go, not now. As his breathing calmed he realized she was crying into his shoulder. Had he been that rough? After all she was experienced wasn’t she? He slowly slipped from her body and glanced down to find blood dripping into the water below. He realized what he had done. What she had given him. The half-orc felt regret for at least not trying to prepare her. She was so small compared to him that he must have truly hurt her.

“Shhh. I’m sorry Asha I didn’t realize,” he rubbed her back showing a tender side he didn’t know he had. Her sobs slowly subsided and he sat them in the warm water gently cleansing her body. Soon her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. His soft little Asha. He stood and carried her and their belongings back to his tent. She needed rest and he was unwilling to leave her side. He tucked them both into his bed of furs and held her close seeing hope in his future for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
